


It's about the feel

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara, Lena, Alex, Sam and Ruby are visiting Eliza. Kara has solar flared and for the first time in her life she's actually feeling cold. Ruby agrees with her; it is cold. Luckily, she has a great solution.





	It's about the feel

“Kara, sweetie, dinner is ready. Will you call the rest?” Eliza asks from the dining room.

Kara perks up at the call. Food is always a good thing. She loves food. Especially Eliza’s. She throws the blanket she had spread over her legs off and walks to the hallway.

From down the stairs she calls up, “Dinner is ready!!”

Immediately, a lot of noises follow. Mainly footsteps. The first, a set of quick and light ones, but enthusiastic. Ruby comes sprinting down the stairs and nearly knocks Kara over as she flies to the dining room.

Kara follows her, the adults upstairs being slower and Kara wants dinner. Now. So she wants to be in the dining room when it’s served. Even if she has to wait for the rest to arrive, she doesn’t want to wait any longer than strictly necessary.

 

The wood of the dining room floor is cold. She can even feel it through her warm fuzzy socks. Sensing cold is not something she’s used to and it’s one of the reasons she hates solar flaring. That and always catching an actual cold. Or the flu. Or worse. Usually she’s lucky and it only lasts a day or two. The sun lamps Alex and Lena installed above her bed help tremendously but her body still needs time to recover.

As soon as she sits down in a chair, she pulls her feet up and crosses them beneath her. No more cold floor for her. She mentally sticks her tongue out to the floor.

The air in the room is still cold though and she involuntarily shivers.

“Are you cold?” Eliza asks as she carries a hot dish to the table.

Normally, Kara would offer to help but after last time she’s no longer allowed near hot items when she’s solar flared. Or sharp items actually. Or really cold ones. Or heavy ones. She just doesn’t really know her limitations without her powers, okay. Sometimes she needs to be protected from herself and her clumsiness.

“A little.” Kara shrugs and pulls the sleeves of her sweater over her hands.

“That’s because it _is_ cold,” Ruby states, strengthening her words by a very violent and dramatic whole-body shiver.

“If you’re fast you can go up and put on something warmer,” Eliza suggests.

Kara doubts for a second but Ruby is on her feet already and she can hear the distant sound of more feet descending the stairs. If she wants to feel less cold, she’ll have to change now. Otherwise she’ll have to suck it up and be cold during dinner.

It’s an easy decision after that deduction and she quickly follows Ruby’s example. Instead of walking to the hallway to go up the stairs, though, Ruby walks straight to the living room couch.

“Your clothes are upstairs.” Kara’s a little confused. More so because Ruby seems to look like she knows exactly what she’s doing.

“I saw them here yesterday...” she mumbles as she cards through the blanket-basket next to the couch. “Aha!” She stands up straight holding a blue blanket in one hand and a red one in the other.

“Our old snuggly blankets?”

“Upstairs is too far. I’m hungry. I don’t want to wait.” Ruby tosses Kara the blue blanket and walks back to the dining room.

Slightly befuddled, Kara follows. The blanket is still folded up neatly in her arms. She stands next to her chair, right beside Lena, and takes hold of the edge of the blue fabric. In a single sweep it unfolds and Kara turns it over several times before finding what she’s looking for.

Sleeves.

She puts her arms in them and wraps the blanket tightly around herself, carefully overlapping the fabric at her back so it sticks together by friction. Holding up the hem, she shuffles to her seat and sits down. Ruby is sitting across from her, wearing her own red sleeved blanket.

“What,” Lena asks, leaving a small pause to look her girlfriend up and down, “are you wearing?”

“A blanket.” Kara turns to the food and starts filling up her plate.

“I can see that.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“Why are you wearing a blanket? Both of you.” Lena shifts her gaze to Ruby and visibly tries to hold in her laughter. On Ruby’s right, Alex and Sam are both a little less successful at it.

Ruby’s matter-of-fact explanation of, “it’s cold,” and Kara’s agreeing shrug sends all of Alex and Sam’s resolve down the gutter. Alex laughs so hard she needs to brace herself on the table to not topple off her chair. Sam pinks away a small tear in the corner of her eye.

Lena chances a quick worried glance at Kara. This is the first time Kara has complained about being cold since they’ve met and even during previous solar flares, Kara never was cold. She’d get colds but she’d never actually _feel_ cold.

“I’m okay,” Kara whispers to her when she notices Lena’s eyes linger on her just a tad longer than usual. When Lena doesn’t look entirely convinced, Kara scoots a little closer and takes hold of Lena’s hand, pulls it to her thigh and sandwiches Lena’s hand between her leg and her own hand. With her free hand she scoops a big forkful of food into her mouth.

“You should put on something warmer,” Lena suggests.

“Mmgood.” Kara’s full-mouthed reply earns her glares from all directions but seeing a little of the tension fade from Lena’s shoulders is totally worth not waiting until she’s done chewing.

 

“You do look ridiculous, darling,” Lena says after a while. She’s glanced at Kara repeatedly over the course of dinner and each time she has had to suppress grins.

“It’s not about the looks, Lena,” Kara replies easily with a bright smile.

“It’s about the feel,” Ruby finishes, an equally bright smile on her face. It looks like her head is floating, the way she’s being swallowed by the blanket and Lena has to admit it looks very comfortable and warm. And cute. On both girls.

After they’ve all finished their desert, they move to the living room and Kara and Lena quickly reclaim the small sofa they’re usually sitting on when visiting Eliza’s. Lena sits down behind Kara, wanting to offer her girlfriend a little more warmth than she would if their positions were reversed. Kara sits down between Lena’s legs with practiced ease and leans back against her girlfriend, relaxing as soon as her back touches Lena’s front. Lena shifts a little so she’s comfortable too and guides Kara’s head to her shoulder when she catches the blonde stifle a yawn.

It’s Alex’s night to pick a movie, so they’re watching Terminator 2. For the thousandth time. No one seems to mind though. Not only because they have a system for choosing movies and tonight it’s Alex’s choice, also because they all secretly love the movie too. And enjoy watching Alex get excited about it. Plus, it’s been a long day and arguing is too tiring.

Somewhere during the intro, Lena wraps her arm around Kara beneath the blanket. Slowly, her hands move towards the sleeves until their arms are intertwined inside the fabric. Lena weaves their fingers together and rests her head against the side of Kara’s, chin resting on Kara’s shoulder.

“Admit it,” Kara whispers to her sleepily, “it’s pretty comfortable, huh.”

“Mhmm.” Lena feels the warmth envelope her even more fully and her eyes start to become heavy. It’s pretty damn comfortable and she’ll never make fun of Kara and Ruby again for wearing a blanket with sleeves.

Neither Kara nor Lena (nor Ruby) make it to the end of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something that's a little more on the side of humor so please tell me what you think (and ease my anxiety :/) because I'm pretty insecure about this and almost didn't upload it because of it.
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://randomramblingsbymyself.tumblr.com) and tell me if you want more fluff. (Or just inspire me with prompts I cannot withstand...)


End file.
